Sakura's Twisted Story
by Tobi Phantom
Summary: Sakura's got a stalker. She's also got two hot red-heads who want her. How's this gonna turn out? One-shot


"Wow Sakura, you look horrible!" Sakura glared at her less-than-sensitive friend Naruto.

"Thanks, girls just love hearing that." She spat.

"Nightmares again?" Sakura nodded.

"He keeps texting me in the middle of the night. He did it every hour or so, so I got no sleep." Sakura dropped her head on her desk.

"How exactly did you get a stalker?" Ino asked, sliding into the desk next to her.

"Late as usual Ino-pig; and again, I have no idea so stop asking." Ino just snorted and opened her notebook.

"So what all have I missed?"

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet." Naruto answered.

"Sakura, stop banging your head on the desk. Naruto, turn around. Ino, I hope you weren't late again." They all snapped their heads up.

"Speaking of late, where have you been? You're a half hour late." Sakura said. Kakashi just smiled.

"It's not important as long as I get here before you give yourself a concussion." She rolled her eyes and tuned him out as he started to teach.

**_'I really hope we can get rid of this problem soon, we're gonna end up passing out in school cause of this jerk!'_** She stared out the window.

_'Of all the girls in the world, why would I be the one to have a stalker?'_

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

Sakura plopped down in the seat in the cafeteria next to Ino and Naruto.

"It grows on a vine on the ground, it is totally a vegetable!" Ino yelled.

"It has seeds, it counts as a fruit!" Naruto hollered back. Sakura smacked them both upside the head.

"Shut up you two! I can't believe you guys are arguing about this! Now what is it you're fighting about?" They both glared at each other.

"Doesn't matter!" They both snapped. Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she got a text. She opened her phone and sighed,

"Look guys, the freak is watching us right now. He sent me a picture of us." She showed her friends the picture.

"Oh man, that's just creepy!" Naruto shouted. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Calm down you big baby, people are starting to stare. Sakura stop banging your head on the table!" Sakura dropped her head again and left it there.

"Why is my life so messed up?" She moaned before her phone buzzed again.

"Another picture or does it say something this time?" Ino asked.

"It says something. It says 'Listen to your friend. I don't damage want you damaging your pretty face.' This just makes me want to smash my face in." Sakura groaned, "What am I gonna do? This is killing me!" Ino and Naruto just looked at her and Ino gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Forehead, we'll help you. We'll figure out who this guy is. And when we do we'll make him sorry he ever messed with you!"

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

As they were walking home from school, the Goth boy from their class walked up to Sakura.

"I hear you have a stalker, does he bother you very often?" Sakura just glared at him. "Sorry, I was just asking." He turned and left after her glare hardened.

"What was his name again?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but that was so rude! Who just walks up to someone and asks them about their stalker? How did he find out anyway?" Sakura asked. Ino gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Maybe he's your stalker! No one else knows, so it must be him!" Ino exclaimed while Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Then we need to find out more about him, without stalking him." Sakura said, looking at Ino. Naruto just looked uncertain.

"I don't know guys; I don't think your stalker would be so sloppy. I mean, we do talk loud, he could have just over heard. Please don't get your hopes up." He said nervously. Ino smacked him.

"What are you saying? It's totally him! And I'm gonna prove it."

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

Over the next few days Ino did her best to find out everything there is to know about the gothic boy. Friday at lunch she dropped a notebook on the table.

"There it is!" She announced proudly. Sakura and Naruto just stared at it.

"And what is it?" Naruto finally asked.

"What is it? This is my research on that boy!" Ino shouted.

"Ino, please tell me you didn't stalk him." Sakura begged. Ino rolled her eyes and pushed the notebook toward her.

"Read it, I found out all kinds of stuff." Sakura sighed and opened it up.

"His name is Gaara?" After reading the first few pages Sakura closed it. "Ino, I told you not to stalk him! Besides all this proves is that you're insane! None of this helps to prove or disprove your theory." Ino looked surprised,

"This is my theory? I have a theory? Cool, I can have not totally ridicules ideas! But what was I supposed to be looking for?" Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto groaned.

"Anything that would be creepy or stalkeryish. Something that would make him look like a stalker." Naruto told her. "Do you know if he even has a phone?" While they were arguing Sakura looked around the cafeteria. She spotted Gaara sitting by himself, looking board. He looked over toward her and they locked eyes. Sakura quickly looked away to where the popular group ate. She saw Sasori, the most popular guy, watching her. He looked amused at what had just happened and Sakura blushed.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed, and Sakura snapped back into focus,

"What?" Naruto laughed and Ino smacked him.

"What were you looking at?" She asked. Sakura just shook her head.

"Nothing, sorry." Ino looked suspicious but let it go.

"I'm spending the night at your place to night, alright? I don't want you alone while your parents are out of town." She ordered. Sakura nodded.

"Cool, come by around 7. Naruto don't even think about sneaking in." He pouted and the girls laughed. Sakura's phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked.

"It says 'Can I come?' He's listening in on our conversation." Sakura was pale. Ino took the phone away and said,

"Don't worry, if he shows up I'll protect you." Sakura just nodded and put her head down.

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

That night at 7:25 Sakura's doorbell rang.

"Ino, you're late!" Ino just walked inside.

"Only 25 min, not that big a deal." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What if in those 25 minutes my stalker showed up and kidnapped me? What then?" Ino tackle-hugged her.

"Then I'd tracked him down and skin him alive!" They laughed, flopped down on the couch, and turned on Ino's favorite movie 'The Last Song'. They had cried and when it was over Sakura got a text.

"It's Naruto, he asked if we cried." Ino laughed.

"You mean like he did?" Sakura laughed too and Ino got up.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream."

"I don't think we have any more. I ate the last of it yesterday and mom hasn't been to the store." Ino screamed and Sakura ran into the kitchen. "What is it, what's wrong?" Ino just pointed toward the counter. Sakura looked and saw a tub of ice cream.

"What's the big deal? Mom must have picked some up while I was at school." Ino handed her a piece of paper.

"This was on it." Sakura scanned it and started to tremble.

"I'm gonna call Naruto and make him come over." Ino said, dialing his number. When Naruto got there he saw two girls huddled up on the couch, Sakura was still shaking and Ino was pale.

"What happened?" He asked. Ino handed him the note. "He was in here? How did he get in here and how did you not notice?" He shouted. Ino got up and smacked him.

"Don't yell at us, Sakura is upset enough as it is!" Naruto mumbled a 'sorry'.

"I still can't believe this though. He actually had the nerve to break in. Did he take anything?" Sakura shook her head.

"We already checked, nothings missing." She told him. Naruto shivered.

"Just think, he could come in and watch you sleep!" Sakura started shaking again and Ino smacked him again.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura said robotically, getting up. She dragged herself upstairs and flopped down on her bed. Her last thought before falling asleep was

_'Why is this happening to me?'_

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

When Sakura woke up in the morning she found Ino and Naruto asleep on her bedroom floor. She heard her phone buzz and looked around for it. She found it next to Ino's head and shook her awake.

"Sakura, what time is it?" Ino asked sleepily.

"I don't know but I got another text." Sakura responded, holding her phone out to her.

"Look, Naruto's still asleep, that gives me an idea. I'll be right back." And with that, Ino left. Shaking her head, Sakura looked at the text on her phone. It read 'Good morning, sleep well?' Rolling her eyes she fell back onto her bed to wait for Ino to return. A few minutes later Ino walked in the room with a large glass of ice water. She walked over to where Naruto was sleeping and looked at Sakura for permission. When she nodded, Ino screamed

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO!" and poured the water on him. Naruto shot up and tackled her to the ground.

"Ino, why would you do that? What's wrong with you?" He said, shaking her. Ino just laughed and pushed him away,

"So what did Gaara say?" She asked.

"Ino I told you, we have no proof it's him. And nothing really, just good morning." Sakura gave the phone to Ino.

"I still can't believe he got in here without anyone noticing. That's really scary." The phone buzzed again.

"What's it say?" Ino looked at it and read out, "'Sorry love; didn't mean to scare you'"

"Great, now he's listening in on our conversations!" Sakura screamed in frustration, "How is he doing that?"

"With this, there's a tiny microphone on your backpack." Naruto said, holding up her backpack. "With this he can hear everything we're saying."

"Ha!" Ino grabbed the microphone away from Naruto. "What do think would happen if we scream into it? Can I, please?" Sakura grabbed it and said,

"No, let's smash it. That'll get rid of this and he won't be able to hear us, unless he's got more." She took one of her heaviest books and brought it down on the little piece of technology, effectively smashing it to pieces. Ino cackled.

"I love it when we smash stuff!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." Her two friends cheered and ran downstairs. Shaking her head, she headed toward the door when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at it. The phone read 'I wish you hadn't done that love'

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

"So what are we gonna do today? We could go stalk Gaara or better yet, stalk Sasori." Ino said.

"Ino cut it out with the stalking! Am I gonna need to warn them about you?" Sakura complained. Ino simply laughed and threw her arms out.

"Come on Sakura, let's do something fun! All you ever do is worry." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I do not. And stalking people isn't fun, it's creepy." Ino huffed,

"Fine, let's go see a movie then." Ino huffed, "Naruto has to pay!"

"Wait, what? Why do I have to pay?" Naruto asked franticly.

"Because I'm broke and Sakura's being stalked."

"Fine, fine, I'll pay." He surrendered. Cheering, Ino tackle-hugged him. They both fell on to the ground, Ino using Naruto to break her fall. Sakura just shook her head, laughing at her friends antics.

"Does she always do that?" Sakura jumped and spun around; relaxing when she saw it was only Sasori. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Ino jumped in front of Sakura.

"Hi Sasori!" She sang, "Whatcha doing?" Sasori raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"Going to the movies?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Ino, back off! You're scaring him." Naruto told her, "And thanks for helping me up!" Ino rolled her eyes and backed up to stand next to him.

"Come, be a man. The lady never helps the guy up; it's the other way around." Naruto put his hand to his mouth,

"You're a lady?" He gasped. Ino's eye twitched and he took that as a signal to run.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" She screamed and started chasing him down the street. Sakura sighed and turned to Sasori.

"Sorry about that, Ino can be a bit…" She trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence. Sasori just laughed.

"That's alright, I understand. Hey, I'm going to the movies, once your friends get back do you guys want to come with?" Sakura's eyes light up.

"Sure, we were heading there anyway." Sasori smiled.

"Great!" They heard a gasp and turned around to see Gaara, "Sakura, why would you want to go with him?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?" Sakura asked the Goth. Gaara walked over to stand next to Sasori,

"Because he- OW!" Sasori cut him off with an elbow to the ribs.

"Don't listen to my stupid cousin; he's just messing with you." He glared at Gaara, who seemed to shrivel under his gaze.

"SAKURA, HELP ME!" She spun around to see Naruto and Ino coming back. She just laughed.

"Come on Naruto, take it like a man!" He screamed and hid behind Sasori and Gaara.

"Ino, stop it or I'll tell everyone what you spent all last week doing!" Naruto said franticly. Ino immediately froze and narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"If it means you don't kill me I will."

"Fine, you're safe, for now." Ino noticed Gaara had joined the group and narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Said boy backed away.

"Why is everyone glaring at me? What did I do?" Sakura sighed and cut Ino off when she tried to tell him.

"Ino, I thought you wanted to go to the movies. Can we please just go?" Sasori nodded.

"Like I told Sakura, we should all go together." Ino's eyes got all sparkly,

"Yes, we should!" She agreed.

"Can I come?" Gaara asked in a small voice. Ino shook her head no but Sakura told him he could.

"Ino, stop being mean to him, he hasn't done anything!"

"Nothing we know about." She pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara asked, looking slightly offended. Sakura sighed.

"Nothing, Ino's just being Ino. Ignore her."

Gaara nodded and brightened, which was weird for the Goth.

"Let's go already!" Ino shouted. At that they all started walking to the theater, Gaara staying far away from the excited girl.

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

After the movie had ended, Ino convinced everyone to get some ice cream. They all ended up sitting in a small park, and Ino chose then to bring up Sakura's stalker.

"Hey Sakura, your stalker hasn't bothered you today!" Sakura groaned and put her head in her hands.

"You have a stalker? What exactly does he do?" Sasori asked.

"He used to just text me creepy things at random times. Then he started taking pictures of me and sending them to me. And then we found out he was entering my house. He left me ice cream when I was out!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish he would just leave me alone. What's so special about me?" Gaara got up and sat next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and Sakura rested he head on his shoulder.

"There's plenty special about. I'm not saying it's right, but I can understand why he chose you. I'm sorry" At that, Sakura started crying. Gaara wrapped his other arm around her and let her cry.

"Hey Sasori, are you ok? You're shaking." Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, just cold from the ice cream." He turned toward where Gaara and Sakura were. "I'm sorry about your stalker Sakura. But is it really such a bad thing?" Shocked, Sakura pulled away from Gaara and stared at Sasori.

"Yes it's a bad thing, it's a horrible thing! I have nightmares because of him!" She screamed. Sasori put his hands up in surrender. Sakura's phone buzzed.

"Is it him?" Ino asked.

"No, it's mom. I have to go home." Sakura stood up and Gaara stood with her.

"I'll walk with you, just in case." Sakura smiled and thanked him.

"Wow, it's 5:30! I gotta get home to! Come on Naruto, be a gentleman and take me home." Ino grabbed his arm and dragged him up.

"I thought ladies didn't help men up, I thought it was the other way around." He teased. Ino turned to him with a murderess glint in her eye. Naruto gulped and quickly apologized. Smiling, she grabbed his arm and walked off in the direction Sakura and Gaara went, leaving Sasori alone in the park.

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

Later that evening Sakura was sitting on her bed talking to Ino on her cell phone.

"No Ino, Gaara didn't try anything."

"Really? I thought for sure he would've tried something! Are you sure?" Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Yes I'm sure, something was off though. Something happened after you left to chase Naruto, when Gaara first showed up. He seemed shocked and sickened that I agreed with Sasori about all of us going to the movies together. He tried to say something but Sasori cut him off." Sakura could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Really? He probably just didn't want you going anywhere with another guy. You know, him being a stalker and in love with you and all." Sakura sighed.

"He's not my stalker, Ino. I'll talk to you some more tomorrow, I'm going to bed." She hung up before Ino could protest and curled up under the covers. Before she could fall asleep though, she got a text. It said 'Good night' as usual, but this time it was from Gaara.

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

That morning when Sakura woke up she had a new text from Ino telling her to meet her and Naruto at the park at 11. She glanced at the clock and saw it was already 10. Sakura jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. She was out the door at 10:50 and running. When Sakura arrived Ino and Naruto grabbed her and dragged her to the parks creek.

"Ok, tell us everything. I want a minute, no; second by second replay of what Gaara did when he walked you home." Ino declared, "What did he say and how many times did he try to touch you?"

"First of all, he didn't touch me. Second he didn't really talk much. I asked him why he was Goth. Turns out he just dresses dark." Sakura told them, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Ino interrupted.

"Yeah, and he didn't seem bothered by my question or assumption. He's a lot nicer than I thought he'd be." Ino gasped and tackle her. "What are you doing?"

"Shush," Ino hushed her. "It's alright; it's not your fault. Just try not to think of him." Sakura pried her off and hid behind Naruto.

"Can you please explain?" Ino sighed and sat down.

"Sakura, you're crushing on your stalker."

"Ino, for the last time, GAARA IS NOT STALKING ME!" Sakura shouted.

"Of course I'm not stalking you." Gaara said, walking out of the path. Ino jumped and tackled him.

"You so are! You followed her here!"

"Ino, I invited him to come, now get off him." Sakura said, walking over to them. Ino got off and Sakura help Gaara up.

"Why did you invite him? He's stalking you." Sakura sighed and Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ino he's not…" Sakura's phone buzzed. "See, if Gaara was my stalker I wouldn't have a text from him." Ino grabbed her phone.

"This could be from someone else, nope it's the stalker. Sorry for the false accusation Gaara." Gaara smiled weakly.

"It's fine." Sakura back sat down on the rock and the others joined her.

"Well now what? We have no suspects. You know, I could always stalk Sasori. It could be him." Ino suggested. Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto sighed.

"That's not a good idea; you'll just make him mad." Gaara told her.

"So what if he does? It's not like he's gonna hurt me." Ino grabbed a rock to throw in the water.

"He might." Ino dropped the rock and Naruto and Sakura looked at him. "He's got temper issues. He's hit me before when I made him mad."

"But he's your cousin." Sakura said, "Why would he hit you?" Gaara shrugged.

"Like I said, he's got problems. More than I can count." Everyone just stared at him.

"I've heard of abusive parents, but cousins? That's messed up." Ino said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I thought he was nicer than that. He's always been such a great guy." Naruto agreed.

"Well, he's not. I wouldn't be surprised did turn out to be a stalker." Gaara sighed.

"That's it! Sasori is your stalker and I am now his. I will prove it and get him arrested and get you a restraining order." Ino shouted, jumping up.

"Ino, did you not hear what Gaara just said?" Sakura leaned against said boy, "It's dangerous! Leave him alone." Ino shook her head and ran off, shouting "I'll be fine!" Sighing, Sakura turned and buried her head against Gaara.

"If she gets hurt, I'm killing your cousin." She said, "I'll rip his stupid face off." Gaara just laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I feel awkward. I'm heading home." Naruto got up and walked away, leaving Sakura and Gaara laughing. Sakura pulled away when her phone buzzed.

"It's a picture of us. It says 'Don't get too comfortable, you'll be mine soon'" Sakura was trying not to cry and Gaara hugged her again.

"It's ok Sakura, I'll protect you. I won't let him touch you."

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

Once Sakura calmed down, Gaara let go and helped her up.

"You want to go for a walk? I kinda need to tell you something." Sakura looked at him, confusion clear on her face. She nodded and they started on the trail. "First of all, thanks for lying about inviting me. I kinda was following you, but I wasn't trying to be creepy! I swear!" He finished quickly, throwing his hands up. Sakura just laughed.

"I know."

"Good," He breathed. "I'd hate it if you thought that. Now that other thing…" Gaara trailed off. Sakura looked at him,

"What is it? Don't worry, you can say anything. I won't laugh, promise." Gaara stopped walking at turned to her.

"I was just wondering; I'll understand if you don't want to, if you maybe would possibly like…"

"To go on a date with you?" She guessed.

"Yes, would you? I'll understand if-"

"I'd love to!"

"Really? Great!" Gaara's eyes got all sparkly and chibi. Sakura's phone rang before anyone could say anything else.

"Hello? Oh, hey mom. Really, do I have to? Right now? Fine, fine I'm on my way." She hung up and turned to Gaara, "I gotta get home, Walk me?" Gaara nodded and smiled. He offered her his arm and they walked to Sakura's house laughing.

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

The next day Ino woke Sakura up early when she called.

"Ino, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying." She heard Ino take a breath.

"Ok, yesterday when I was stalking Sasori, I heard him yelling and he was breaking things. It was really freaky since he's always all calm and stuff. What do you think got him so upset?" Sakura sighed,

"I don't know, can we talk about this on the way to school?"

"Sure, I'll come by early with Naruto. Be ready by 7, bye!" Sakura heard Ino hang up and groaned.

_'I can't believe this; she's only giving me fifteen minutes to get ready.'_

Twenty minutes later Sakura's doorbell rang. She grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Come on!" Ino grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"You practically ripped my arm off." Sakura complained while rubbing her now sore arm.

"Well if you had been out here I wouldn't have had to. Now back to what I saw yesterday. What do you think Sasori was freaking out over?"

"Maybe he's upset Sakura likes his cousin better." Naruto suggested, "He had told me he was planning on asking you out."

"WHAT?" Ino shrieked, "Sakura tell me EVERYTHING!" Sakura flinched and rubbed her ear.

"I don't know about the Sasori thing but yesterday after you guys left Gaara asked me out and I said yes." Ino pulled her into a death hug screaming,

"That's great! My little Sakura has a date!" Ino screamed, pulling her into a death hug. Naruto took pity on Sakura and pried Ino off of her.

"Thanks." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Gaara asked, walking up with Sasori.

"Yeah, I've just got a couple broken ribs. No big deal." Gaara laughed and Ino pouted.

"I didn't squeeze you that hard."

"So Sakura," Sasori started, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime." Ino and Naruto froze and Gaara looked scared as Sakura turned to face Sasori, who had a big smile on his face.

"You're asking me to go out with you, like on a date?" She asked.

"Of course." Sakura took a step back,

"I'm sorry Sasori, but I've already agreed to go out with Gaara." Sasori's smile faded.

"So you'd rather date my gothic cousin than me?" Sakura nodded.

"It's nothing personal, I'm sorry." Gaara offered her his hand and them and their friends walked away, leaving Sasori standing there with a look of shock and fury on his face.

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

Sakura was seething.

"I can't believe this!" She shouted in fury. It had been a few weeks since the incident with Sasori and she was now convinced he was her stalker.

"The nerve of that boy, why can't he just leave me alone!"

**_'I swear he better hope he doesn't meet me in a dark alley; I'll destroy him!'_**

_'And where have you been?'_

**_'Vacation. Do you have any idea how hard it is being your inner?'_**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her own (Inner's) stupidity.

"Don't worry Sakura," Ino soothed. "I've almost got enough evidence to prove it's Sasori. And since Gaara started helping, it's gotten a lot easier." Sakura sighed and took a bite of the banana she was eating.

"I still don't like that. What if Sasori finds out and freaks? I don't want Gaara getting hurt." Ino rolled her eyes at her friends worries.

"He'll be fine, you worry too much."

"What's Sakura worrying about now?" The girls look up to see Gaara and Naruto sitting down at their table.

"Same thing as usual, Sasori. This time she's worrying over our safety." Ino answered. Gaara put an arm around Sakura and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry, if he finds out and hurts us we can have him arrested for that." Sakura shifted and put her head on his shoulder.

"That's not the point. I don't want you guys getting hurt trying to help me." Gaara kissed the top of her head,

"Don't worry this will all be over soon."

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

"Hey Sakura, come here!" Sakura groaned and turned to see Sasori waving at her.

"What now?" She spat.

"Now, now don't be like that. I'm just a little confused about something." Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'Here it comes.'_

"Why are you going out with Gaara? He's a freak." She backed up a couple steps and glared at him.

"He's MY freak, so leave him alone." She turned to storm off but Sasori grabbed her arm.

"But why? Why do you date him when you could go out with me?" Sakura yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Because, for one thing, I like him. He's sweet and kind and considerate. He's not rude, arrogant, and completely full of himself." She walked away but before she was too far away she turned and added, "He also doesn't stalk me." With that she left, but not before she saw the shock and twisted rage in Sasori's eyes.

XXXXX ^/ \^ XXXXX

-Five months later

"So Miss Sakura, please tell the court exactly what this man did to you." Sakura looked around the court room. She still couldn't believe Sasori had attacked her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura started.

"Well I had just told Sasori I knew it was him who had been stalking me. I had seen the anger in his eyes and I turned to walk away. We had been in an old classroom in our school at the time and don't ask me why; I have no idea. I had opened the door when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He put himself in front of the door so I couldn't leave. He asked how I had known it was him and I said I didn't, not for sure. I also told him I was going to get a restraining order so he'd have to leave me alone. After I said that he jumped on me. He pinned me to the ground and said I shouldn't do that, that I would regret it because I loved him. Then he kissed me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I bite it. He pulled away and slapped me. Then he kissed my cheek and said he was sorry, that I just needed to learn not to do that. I told him if he kept doing that I'd have to bite him. He hit me again and again after that, kissing me where he hit each time. I'm not sure how long it was until Gaara came to find me. When he did I was bruised and bloody. I-I'm not sure what happened after Gaara came in the room, I kinda blacked out. I remember waking up in a hospital though; apparently I had lost a lot of blood."

The judge nodded and Sakura went back to her seat. She didn't really pay attention to the rest of the case though; she knew what everyone would say. Ino would give her 'evidence' about Sasori stalking me, Gaara would tell what happened after I blacked out, and Sasori would deny everything. The jury left to decide the verdict, then came back 5 minutes later.

"Well?" The judge asked. One of the members of the jury stood up,

"We the jury find the defendant guilty of all charges." Ino and Naruto cheered while Gaara and Sakura kissed, making sure Sasori saw them.

**A/N**

**Yes, really, really, really, effn long one-shot. I wrote this a while ago and didn't feel like breaking it up into chapters so, thanks for sticking with it until the end! **

**Please review,**

**~Tobi Phantom**


End file.
